Mary Sue's, Gary Stu's and Cliches!
by xXQueenOfCrazyXx
Summary: Lets venture the terribly world of Mary Sues, Gary Stu's and Cliches in Fanfiction! Influenced by Attack of the Cliches!


It was a rainy day in south park. Everyone was miserable. Children were waiting miserably at the bus stop. The whole of south park was grey and everything was terrible...

Well it was until...

AN UNNATURALLY PRETTY AND PERFECT GIRL LIGHTENED UP THE WHOLE FUCKING DAY!

Birds suddenly sang and and the sun came up and everyone became so fucking happy! Everyone smiled at each other and then at this new girl!

She skipped to the bus stop, and smiled modestly as everyone FUCKING smiled at her for no particular reason at all!

Once she got onto the bus everyone fought tooth and nail to sit next to her! She eventually sat next to Bebe and everyone was SO jealous of Bebe 'cause she got to sit next to the darling of south park!

Once they got to school, everyone made way for this SO fucking perfect girl.

Once she arrived in class, everyone looked at her drooling, even the girls!

"Hello! My name is Marilyn- Annabelle - Roxanne - Yvonne - Selena - Una - Estella Marsh-Brofloski- Cartman- Mcormick - Tweek - Black - Donovan - Stotch - Monroe! But you can can call me Mary Sue! I was born into the royal family and I'm SO rich and I've won 900 beauty pageants this year and last year I found out I had super powers and I am also famous world wide and I'm extremely talented at everything. Oh, and I have 100 boyfriends and I'm a model who appeared in every fashion magazine ever made and I'm also an amazing singer and dancer! I've got 200 scholarships and I am extremely smart!"

The girl then smiled showing her absolutely perfect white teeth. She had incredibly perfect hair and it was her skin was incredibly perfect. She was slim to perfection and her eyes were like jewels. She had the perfect face and the perfect look. She wore incredibly expensive designer clothes. Her clothes show off her perfect curves. Her clothes would look slutty on anyone else but not her because she was so damn perfect!

"Now, Mary Sue, I would like you to sit in the middle of the class so everyone can bask at you're beauty" Said Mr Garrison.

So she perfectly walked to her seat and everyone stared at her doing so.

"Now I'm going to assign everyone extremely hard work. Mary Sue, you can just sit their and be pretty" Said Mr Garrison.

Class passed extremely quickly and everyone went to lunch. Everyone stared at her, not wanting to miss anything she did. She chose a perfect lunch 'cause you know... she's perfect.

Everyone wanted her to sit with them because she was so perfect. She sat with all the boys and talked about her life. Of course everyone in the cafeteria mindlessly listened to her because they were all attracted to her sexy, perfect essence.

"...So then the acting agent said that I was perfect for for the role and she signed me up for the lead role in the movie! All the other companies wanted me too and that's how I became world famous!"

"Oh dear and wonderful Mary Sue, may you be my girlfriend even though I already!" Stan said dreamily. Of course, His girlfriend Wendy nodded in agreement, enthusiastically.

"No, Stan. It is I that shall have the beautiful fair maiden!" Said Kenny, lovingly.

"No, it is me who shall have the gorgeous and incredibly perfect girl!" Said Kyle, bravely.

"It is I who shall have the girl! For I have changed my racist and fascist ways! Be mine, Mary Sue!" Said Cartman, handsomely.

Then a war broke out between all the boys to see who should get Mary Sue.

Suddenly, Mary Sue stood up beautifully and everyone became quiet. They all never missed a moment to stare and gaze at her.

"Guys, guys...I know you all love me! But the thing is, I've got to go back to Perfect world! I shall remember you all!"

Everyone then started crying about losing their most beautiful girl!

And to this day, September 29th is officially called Marilyn- Annabelle - Roxanne - Yvonne - Selena - Una - Estella Marsh-Brofloski- Cartman- Mcormick - Tweek - Black - Donovan - Stotch - Monroe AKA Mary Sue Day!

**Did you like it? Did I make the character Mary Sue enough? Should I continue this as Cliches in Fanfiction?**

**Review!**


End file.
